Enchanting Conversation
by TheQueenofBooks1000
Summary: A certain blonde notices something off about a cynical bookworm's aura. Nawn.


**This is a oneshot about our favorite cynic and moonchild.**

**I know, I just recently made a NoCo story. But I can't help it. I like Noah paired with everybody. xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TDI/A/WT/ROTI**

* * *

Dawn sat by the pool in Playa Des Losers, sipping some juice. She was alone, as usual, as everyone was preoccupied by their own affairs.

Having the reputation of "the freaky psychic girl," most people tended to steer clear. The petite blonde didn't mind. For one thing, she was used to it, since she hardly had friends in her childhood, and for another, she loved to kill time by reading people's auras and understanding them. It never got old.

In the pool, Geoff and Bridgette were making out, as usual. Their auras flicked from pink to red, meaning passion. But there was a murky color lurking somewhere. Dawn frowned. She hoped that they weren't experiencing problems in their relationship. They were nice people.

Eva was lifting weights in the gym, seen through the glass doors. Her lips pursed, and her eyes carrying a raging fire, her aura was dark. Dawn knew that Eva had a horrible childhood, and she tried to help her about it, but the dark-haired girl practically hurled a dumbbell at her when Dawn tried. She supposed that it wasn't any of her business anyway.

As Dawn absently finished her drink, her gaze shifted from everyone in the playa. Blue, orange, purple, rainbow-colored (Izzy's, specifically), red, dark red, and _more _red (teens and their hormones)…but something caught her dark eyes.

A certain cynic, reading a book, displayed pure detachment. Yet…his aura said otherwise. Sure, it held its usual dull gray, but strangely, a playful splash of rosy pink can be seen. It was vague, but it was visible.

The blonde debated on whether to approach Noah, who was known for his sarcastic quips and general disdain for others. On the one hand, she did have shade here from the penetrating rays of the sun (she was more of a night person). On the other, she was utterly bored. Okay, maybe the aura-reading _was_ getting old.

Bracing herself, Dawn stood and walked slowly towards the bookworm, who was engrossed in his book. She sat on the seat next to his.

They sat in awkward silence. (Dawn had a telepathic conversation with DJ's bunny during that time.)

"Do you want something?" Noah finally asked.

Dawn looked at him. He had sunglasses perched on his head, and his forehead was wide enough to reflect sunlight. A ghost of a smile played at the girl's lips.

"If you're just gonna stare at my forehead, you're free to take a picture," Noah deadpanned, turning a page in his book.

Dawn's smile faded immediately. She took a deep breath. "Uh, sorry," she managed. "I was just…you know, pretty bored."

The guy finally glanced at her for a brief moment before firmly setting his eyes back to his book. "Well, I'm not exactly the life of the party. Why don't you talk to Geoff?"

Dawn looked at the party boy, who was still going strong with Bridgette. "Right, I'll just go over there and interrupt their makeout session just so I can read his aura," she said, attempting to mimic his flat voice.

Her cheeks turned pink as Noah raised his eyebrows at her. "Really, Dawn?"

"You know my name?" Dawn asked, startled.

"I just said it, didn't I?"

Dawn took another deep breath. "Well, I was curious about your aura," she said, leaning on her seat. "It's different today."

"Does it show any signs of my colorful personality?" Noah said dryly.

The girl suppressed a smile. "Quite the opposite, really," she told the older boy. "It's as dull as usual."

"Thanks."

"Do you have a crush on someone?"

Noah's head whipped up instantly. "What?!"

Dawn scooted away meekly. "Uh, besides the gray, your aura was kind of pinkish."

Noah's shocked expression faded. "Well, this book is more fascinating than any person I've ever met," he said. "Would that count?"

"I'm not really, sure," Dawn said honestly, missing the sarcastic barb. "Did you come across a...let's say, _spicy _part in the book you're reading?"

Noah smirked. "There was this one guy that choked on a hot pepper in a Mexican restaurant."

Dawn giggled. "That wasn't what I meant, but okay. So what is that book about anyway?"

Noah glanced at her dubiously, then back at the thick book. "You want me to tell you the story of economic failure?"

"Why not?"

Reluctantly, the cynic told her about the story. Pretty soon, he added his own opinions on the matter, and, much to his surprise, Dawn also had a lot to say.

Dawn discovered that they had a lot in common. They both liked to observe people's actions and thoughts, and they both analyzed it the best way that they could. (Although Noah's observations were mostly negative.) They both had valid guesses on why events had to happen.

Noah was pleasantly surprised to find out that there _was _intelligent conversation lurking somewhere in this place of insanity. At first, he thought that Dawn was a flake, and her mumbo-jumbo was a huge scam to get attention from the audience, but he found out that they had a similar way of judging others. (Except that Noah didn't really look into the emotional side much.)

Dawn stood and stretched. "Well, that was a good conversation," she said, rather brightly.

"Define good," Noah said flatly. Dawn's brows furrowed, but she cracked a small smile when she saw that his aura was far more vibrant than it was a few hours ago. Oh, yeah, and the pink was definitely more than just a splash now.

Earnestly, she looked into his velvety brown eyes. "I'll just have a snack. You want to come?"

"Nah, I think I'll read more on the ecstasy of the economy," Noah said bluntly. Then he also cracked a smile. "Maybe tomorrow, though."

"Maybe. See you later, Noah." She gave him a radiant smile.

And instead of vanishing into thin air, like he saw her do once in the show, she walked away slowly, and he took in her retreating figure, her long blond hair and her purple swimsuit.

"Enchanted," Noah mumbled.

"What was that, buddy?"

Noah yelped as Owen suddenly appeared out of nowhere, clutching a giant bowl of ice cream.

"Uh, nothing, big guy," Noah muttered, burying his face back into his book. Owen looked at his pink cheeks, shrugged, and cheerfully ate his ice cream.

_Enchanted._

* * *

**Nawn FTW! Please review!**


End file.
